Boobs, Kisses, & Murder (One-Shot) Dating Dean's Sister 2
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: This it #2 in the Dating Dean's Sister series. This a prequel to the first one. This is how they began dating and Dean's reaction to it. What does Boobs, Kisses, & Murder have to do with anything? You may ask, read and find out. Rated M for slight nudity.


Boobs, Kisses, &amp; Murder (One-Shot) (Dating Dean's Sister #2)

**This is a prequel to the first of the Dating Dean's Sister stories. This is about how Seth and Victoria became a couple, please keep in mind this takes place when the Shield was together. I know I been posting a lot lately, I just been really inspired lately. If I don't post anything in a while randomly doesn't mean I stopped, it's just I need to take a month or two to refresh my mind. I really like writing this series, so I'm not planning on stopping this series anytime soon, and I'll try to make them a little longer than last time too (but some might be really short you know sometimes it can't be helped). I hope you guys like this series as well, sorry about the long intro. Enjoy!**

Roman and Seth knew Victoria as long as they known Dean, the four of them were like family. But today the Shield had a 3-on-3 match with the Wyatt Family.

The arena was packed the Wyatts were already in the ring, the Shield music began playing and the three men and Victoria emerged from the crowd. They walked to the Ring, hopping over the barrier Dean help Victoria a little getting over it (She too short to jump over it like them).

_"__It's the Shield and the Bombshell" _JBL said (Victoria nickname is Bombshell)

Victoria wasn't wearing her normal outfit (look at the cover image), she was wearing black shorts, her Brother's vest, and black combat boot. It didn't take long for the match to start Roman starting in the ring, (sorry if you want me to write the fight out but I suck at writing fights) and ended tagging Dean, it was an epic fight and it ended up Seth and Bray in the ring. Seth pinned Bray several times every time a kick-out, and since Dean and Roman were a little worn out themselves Victoria decide they need help. Victoria whistled gaining the attention of both men in the ring, and being the type of girl she was shameless she unzipped the vest she was wearing showing she had no shirt underneath. Victoria showed her natural 36D boobs, and those babies could turn some heads. Once that happen it got everyone's attention, she was called the Bombshell for a reason.

_"__What the hell, does this girl have no shame"_ JBL said shocked as was most everyone else.

_"__Oh my god Victoria just flashed Bray Wyatt! Now that's a distraction!"_ Jerry said

Seth stopped and stared unaware of everything that was happening, in tell Dean's voice shot thought his ears.

"HEY SETH YOU CAN STARE AT MY SISTER'S BREAST LATER! PIN HIM!" Dean yelled, while Roman looked away thinking of her as a sister not wanting to see her in such a way.

Which snapped the red faced Seth out of his trance and pinned Bray 1, 2, 3 with that Victoria zipped up the vest and gave a crazed but sexy smirk.

_"__Dean had to snap Seth back to reality there." _JBL said

_"__I can't blame him for losing focused there, who wouldn't?" _Jerry said

_ "__And there's the pin and… The Shield wins" _JBL said

_"__I was beginning this was going to be a loss for the Shield but lucky they had Victoria with them" _Jerry said

The Shield music began to play, Victoria slid into the ring along with Dean and Roman to join Seth and celebrate for a minute.

~Backstage~

"Victoria why would you wear my vest without a shirt that gross" Dean said (It's his sister, would a brother really have a different reaction)

"I'm happy you help us win, but you could have told us your backup plan before hand" Roman said a bit disturbed that she would really do something like that.

"Hey you guys were losing, so I had to step in and help my Bothers somehow. And I don't see Seth complaining; Tell me Seth how was the view?" Victoria teased handing back her brothers vest back (relax, she put on a shirt first)

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Seth said with a huge red blush

"I never seen you act like this before" Victoria laughed

"Well I'm going to go burn my vest I'll meet back up with you guys later" Dean said patting his sister on the head and leaving the group.

"I better talk to the Producers so we don't get in trouble for public nudity on TV" Roman said giving Victoria one of his disapproving looks.

"What?... ok fine I'm sorry" Victoria sarcastically said

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled at her knowing that's the best he's going to get out of her and walk away.

"Now that they're gone tell me what did you really think of the view?" Victoria asked teasing Seth once again.

Seth's blush got a little deeper in color he always thought he liked her as a sister, but seeing her like that made it clear he like her differently than that, instead of giving her a response with word he leaned down and kissed her lips. Victoria eyes widened in shock, no guy was never this forward with her before most guys were scared of her and or thought she was too weird. Victoria didn't kiss back, Seth pulled away feeling rejected.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have" Seth said with a disappointed tone, taking a step back.

"No don't be, it's not that I didn't like it. It's just most guys are too scared of me to be that forward with me" Victoria said feeling the same awkward vibe surrounding them as Seth did.

Victoria stepped closer to him thinking _'What the hell this moment can't get any worse'_ Victoria wrapped her arms around Seth's neck pulling him to her lips since she's 9-inchs shorter than him. This time she joined the kiss, Seth placed his hand on her hips lightly. Just as he lightly licked her bottom lip begging for entry, Dean and Roman walked back to area where they usually hung out when they're not in the arena.

"I told you they wouldn't be that mad" Dean said to Roman

"Yeah, by the way what did you do with you vest?" Roman asked

"I decide not to burn it, and put it in my bag to bring it home and clean it" Dean said

Roman laughed at Dean in a brotherly way, but stopped when he noticed Dean stop dead in his tracks. Dean looked forward with a face which looked something in-between his _'what the hell is happening?!'_ face and _'I'm going to kill you'_ face. Roman looked forward and seen Seth kissing Victoria or was it Victoria kissing Seth? Roman asked himself but then forgot about it when he figured neither of them looked displeased by the kiss, so it really didn't matter who was kissing who. But Dean on the other hand looked about to snap, but before Roman could open his mouth to calm him down. Dean ran over there and pushed Seth away from his sister, Dean looking mad as hell.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dean yelled loud enough so everybody in the building heard him, which made a camera man run over and displaying the drama on the jumbo screen for everyone to see.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER!" Dean yelled getting madder by the second; he has always been over protective of Victoria. Victoria remember when she was 7 and someone would bully her, Dean would just say _'don't worry about it'_ then after that when she seen them next they would run the other way.

"Calm down, let's just talk about this" Seth said then standing there for a moment before running as fast as he could, knowing there's no way to reason with a pissed off Dean.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dean yelled running after Seth.

"DEAN! KILLING PEOPLE IS NEVER THE ANSWER, NOW CALM DOWN!" Roman yelled running after Dean to make sure he really didn't kill Seth.

The running lasted for about five minutes before Seth ran thought the crowd and out of the building and Dean still running after him yelling threats and Roman running after him yelling for Dean to calm the hell down. Let's just say it took Roman plus three cops and a few medic before Victoria could explain to Dean that Seth wasn't doing anything wrong.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it. I plan on writing a Valentine's Day special for this series, I'll try to post it on the 14****th**** but I might not get a chance to post it tell the 15****th ****though.**


End file.
